Chassis of modern electronic devices, such as laptop personal computers (laptop PCs), tablet personal computers (tablet PCs), smartphones, and cellular phones, tend to require some level of aesthetic designs. As such, various techniques have been developed to produce a chassis member with a refined depth in appearance, such as by sequentially subjecting an aluminum alloy member to sand blasting, alumite treatment, and clear coating.
However, those techniques for producing a chassis member, such as sand blasting, alumite treatment, and clear coating, are relatively expensive. Thus, it is not economical to employ those techniques to mass produce chassis members with aesthetic designs.
Consequently, it would be preferable to provide a more economical method for mass producing chassis members with aesthetic designs.